


Kissing It Better

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lita and Ivory spend a little time together.RP Fic.





	Kissing It Better

Ivory had finished her little chat with the cameras and moved away, smiling softly at BB as she slipped into the room, seamlessly taking over from cleaning and stitching Lita's wounded face, her touch soft and, when Lita winced, she spoke softly. 

"Sorry."

The cameras had caught only her words and not her face, she was smiling as the cameras finished and they were left alone, her smile genuinely soft. 

"I'm really sorry Leet... I didn't mean to hurt my baby girl."

Lita smiled.

"Hey...part of the game.... this ain't Ballet after all."

She said. 

"True, but your beautiful face shouldn't be busted open like that..."

Ivory murmured, kissing her softly on the cheek. 

"Not yet anyway."

Lita smirked.

"Not yet? What where you planning to take me to an S&M club tonight?"

She teased. 

"Mmm, no... I just meant you shouldn't be cut by me... Chy on the other hand? She's a mean bitch."

Lita smiled sadly.

"Awwwww you got my hopes up there."

She semi-teased.

"And that 'mean bitch' runs protection for you remember?"

"Maybe once you heal up."

Ivory teased, her voice softening slightly. 

"I didn't mean it badly, just that she's the one people bet on to break your face off..."

Lita smiled.

"Go lock the door."

She said. Ivory shut and locked the door swiftly. Lita purred.

"Now come here and 'abuse' me a little more."

She purred beckoning Ivory over. 

"I'd much rather sooth you baby girl... at least until you heal."

Lita rolled her eyes.

"Ivory it’s a cut cheek.... I'm not sick with the flu...."

She teased. 

"I'm still not going to risk opening more wounds yet."

"Either way I'm all hot and bothered now thanks to both you and the treatment you gave me in the ring....so come here and quench your girlfriends wicked desires."

She purred pulling her tank top down to bare her ample breasts to Ivory. Ivory smiled, kissing her before moving to suckle lightly on Lita's breasts. Lita lent her head back and purred. Ivory smiled, moving to lightly nudge Lita's legs open. Lita murred and spread them for her. 

"So wet already..."

Lita smirked.

"I've been wet since that slap you gave me in the ring..."

"Oh you dirty girl."

Ivory purred, moving to push the wet material aside and push slowly inwards. 

"Mmm, tight too."

Lita grimaced and moaned.

"Fuck that slow shit Ivory!"

She murred.

"If you are not going to beat me.... then fucking jam those fingers in...softly, softly gently gently, does fuck all for me. Hard, Hard brutal brutal make a bitch scream is what gets me off."

"Shut up Leet and be patient, you know it takes a while for you to loosen enough for what you like."

Lita playfully hissed at Ivory. Ivory smirked, lightly tapping Lita's nose. 

"Behave."

Lita mewed as she waited for the sex to get brutal like she liked it. Ivory soon upped her pace, adding a third finger, then a fourth, pushing deeper. Lita began mewling loudly.

"Yes, yes, yes! Harder harder...make me scream like a bitch in heat!"

Ivory smiled and went both harder and faster. Lita began to scream. Ivory sped up again. Lita began screaming just a string of obscenities. 

"Come for me Leet."

Lita came apart violently.

"Fffffffffffffucking Hell Yeah!"

She moaned as her orgasm subsided. Ivory smirked, kissing her again.

“See you at home, you kinky bitch.”


End file.
